Dream
by Ferowyn
Summary: Piper wirft Chris aus dem Haus. Er zieht sich auf einen ruhigen Platz zurück und denkt an die 'guten alten Zeiten'. Seinen heimlichen Begleiter auf seiner kurzen 'Reise' in die Vergangenheit bemerkt er nicht ...


.de/img_

**Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen**

**Dream**

"Geh!"

"Piper, ich wollte doch nur-"

"Nein, Verschwinde!"

"Aber-"

"Kein aber - GEH!"

"Piper-"

"_ICH SAGTE GEH!!!_", brüllte die junge Mutter zornentflammt.

"Ich wollte euch nur helf-"

"_VERSCHWINDE UND LASS DICH HIER NIE WIEDER BLICKEN!_"

Chris öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber Piper hob die Hände, als wollte sie ihn sprengen.

Der halbe Wächter des Lichts seufzte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Wyatt, den Leo auf dem Arm trug.

"MACH DASS DU WEG KOMMST, LÜGNER!"

"Ich wollte euch wirklich nur helfen. Euch und Wyatt.", wisperte Chris. Dann verschwand er in einem blauweißen Lichterregen.

"Tz. Helfen. Dass ich nicht lache!", knurrte Piper und stapfte die Treppen hoch auf den Dachboden.

Leo, der immer noch seinen Sohn trug, ging ihr nach.

Phoebe und Paige, die sich bei dem Streit wohlweislich im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, sahen sich an.

"Ich finde, sie überreagiert.", murmelte Phoebe und ließ sich auf die zweitletzte Stufe fallen.

Paige lehnte neben ihr an der Wand. "Na ja, es geht immerhin um Wyatt. Ihren Sohn."

"Schon klar, aber vielleicht ..."

"Vielleicht was?"

"Vielleicht wollte er ja wirklich nur helfen. Vielleicht wird Wyatt wirklich böse, auch wenn ich mir das bei unserem kleinen Sonnenschein nicht vorstellen kann."

"Du glaubst ihm?", fragte Paige ungläubig.

"Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was ich glauben soll." Die Empathin seufzte.

Paige strich sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich neben ihre Schwester. "Was bringt dich dazu, zu denken, dass Chris möglicherweise die Wahrheit sagen könnte?", wollte sie wissen.

Nachdenklich musterte Phoebe die Wand. "Er hat nie Gefühle gezeigt.", begann sie.

"Jahh, mir kommt er immer so vor, als hätte er gar keine.", schnaubte die Jüngste.

"Aber ich konnte spüren was er fühlte.", fuhr die Kolumnistin fort, ohne den Einwurf zu beachten. "Auch wenn er es immer gut unterdrückte."

"Verdammte Empathen.", murmelte Paige.

Phoebe ignorierte sie weiterhin. "Er hat sich von diesem einen Dämonen ja sogar einen Trank besorgt, der es mir unmöglich macht, seine Gefühle wahrzunehmen. Das ist zwar einerseits angenehm, da ich die Lasten von einer Person weniger auf dem Herzen trage, aber andererseits kann ich nicht sagen, was er von uns hält."

"Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

Ein strenger Blick. "Ich wüsste zu gerne, was er gefühlt hat. Vorhin, als Piper ihn anschrie. Ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis, die sich mit meiner Kraft noch um einiges verbessert hat. Und auf mich hat er traurig gewirkt."

Paiges Augenbrauen schossen hoch. "Traurig??! Nicht Wütend?"

"Ja.", wisperte die ältere. "Als er sich weggebeamt hat - ich könnte schwören, ich hätte Tränen in seinen Augen gesehen. Und ich habe eine leichtes Gefühl der Verzweiflung wahrgenommen."

"Von Chris?"

"Von wem sollte es sonst kommen?"

"Von Piper?", schlug Paige vor.

Phoebe schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Die war nur wütend. Fuchsteufelswild, ja, aber nur wütend, sicher nicht verzweifelt. Chris muss so verzweifelt gewesen sein, dass seine Emotionen den Bann überwunden haben."

"Und er hat tatsächlich geweint?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber das wüsste ich gerne."

"Seit wann interessierst du dich eigentlich so für unseren Wächter des Lichts?", wollte die jüngere wissen. "Du willst dich doch nicht etwa an ihn ranmachen?"

"Gott bewahre, nein!", stieß die andere geschockt hervor. "Er ist ja ganz süß, aber nicht mein Typ. Außerdem kann es nicht gut gehen, wenn man sich als Halliwell auf seinen WdL einlässt, das haben Piper und Leo eindrucksvoll bewiesen, genauso wie Mum und dein Dad."

Paige nickte nachdenklich. "Und was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie schließlich. "Es wird wahrscheinlich schon eine Freveltat sein, in Pipers Gegenwart auch nur an ihn zu denken."

Das Sandwichkind der mächtigen Drei seufzte. "Ich werde ihn auspendeln."

"Und dann?"

"Dann beamst du mich zu ihm und wir reden mal mit ihm."

"Du meist, das hat Si- Moment,_ ich _beame dich zu ihm?"

"Ganz genau."

"Und wieso sollte ich das tun?"

Phoebe grinste. "Weil du meine Schwester bist und mich lieb hast."

Seufz. "Und du willst wirklich mit ihm reden?"

"Ich glaube, das braucht er. Wir haben ihn immer nur sich selbst überlassen, uns nie wirklich für ihn interessiert. Für die Zukunft ja, aber er blieb immer außen vor. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er deshalb so verschlossen ist und das will ich ändern."

Paige seufzte. "Na gut, ich bring dich hin.", gab sie nach. "Aber ich halt mich da raus."

Phoebe lächelte zufrieden. "Kein Problem."

"Na los, lass ihn uns suchen."

"Dafür brauchen wir Karte und Kristall."

Paige wiederholte die beiden Worte und überreichte die herbeigebeamten Dinge dann ihrer Schwester."

"Und etwas Persönliches von ihm.", fuhr diese fort.

"Chris' T-Shirt."

Ein Kleidungsstück erschien aus dem P3.

"Danke." Phoebe grinste kurz und konzentrierte sich dann.

Der Kristall schlug aus.

"Hier."

"Auf der Golden Gate Bridge??"

"Sieht so aus."

Paige seufzte. "Na gut, auf geht's." Sie legte einen Arm um ihre Schwester und die beiden beamten sich davon.

Neben Chris tauchten sie wieder auf.

Besorgt beobachtete Phoebe den jungen Mann, der auf der Kante saß, die Beine baumeln ließ und ins Nichts sah. Er hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt.

Eine einsame Träne rann seine Wange hinab.

Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, trat die Empathin näher an ihn heran und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Und mit der Berührung kam die Vision.

Chris landete auf dem roten Metall.

Jetzt, wo sie ihn nicht mehr sahen, ließ er seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Maske fallen.

Ein lautes Schluchzen entfloh seiner Kehle und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Füße könnten ihn nicht länger tragen, also ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken.

Zitternd lag er auf dem Brückenpfeiler und weinte, um seine verlorene Familie. Doch keine Träne entfloh seinen Augen. Er hatte alle geweint - nach dem Tod seiner Mutter.

"Mum!", schluchzte er.

Wieso musste bloß immer alles schief laufen? Er wollte doch nur Wyatt auf der guten Seite behalten und seine Familie retten!

War es schon schwer genug, all die geliebten Menschen jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft alle auf grausame Weise sterben sollten, so schmerzte es noch mehr, von ihnen abgewiesen zu werden.

Immer wieder tauchte Pipers Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und sie blickte ihn hasserfüllt an. "Du bist schuld.", wisperte sie. "Du bist Schuld. Wegen dir ist Wyatt böse geworden. Du warst so labil, ich musste mich die ganze Zeit um dich kümmern und Wyatt blieb außen vor. Du bist Schuld. Wegen dir bin ich gestorben. Ich lag in deinen Armen und du hast nichts getan. Du bist Schuld. Wegen dir-"

"NEIN!", brüllte Chris.

Er schlug mit voller Kraft auf das raue Metall. Seine Hände begannen zu bluten, doch er bemerkte es nicht.

"NEIN! HÖR AUF DAMIT!"

Zitternd rollte er sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen.

Nach einigen Minuten verebbten seine Schluchzer schließlich.

Immer noch bebend vor Angst, Wut und Selbsthass setzte er sich auf und kroch zum Rand des Pfeilers. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und ließ seine Füße baumeln. Er wusste, dass er in diesem Zustand leicht hinunterfallen könnte, aber was machte das schon. Er konnte ja beamen. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht sowieso besser, wenn er-

'NEIN, denk nicht mal daran!", wies er sich in Gedanken selbst zurecht. 'Aufgeben gilt nicht. Ich habe Dad immer dafür verachtet, dass er nichts getan hat - ich werde nicht genauso enden.'

Er schluckte und erneut erschien die wütende Piper vor seinen Augen.

Doch diesmal ließ er sich nicht gehen.

Piper gab ihm nicht die Schuld für ihren Tod, das hatte sie ihm, im Sterben liegend. versichert. Zwar hatte er das nie so richtig glauben können, aber Piper würde ihm niemals, niemals, ins Gesicht sagen, es wäre seine Schuld. Piper hatte ihn geliebt - _seine Mum_ hatte ihn geliebt.

Sein Blick glitt über das Wasser, doch er sah nichts.

In seinem Kopf spielten sich Bilder ab, Bilder aus vergangenen Zeiten - aus glücklicheren Zeiten.

_Leo und Wyatt waren wieder ohne ihn unterwegs, trotz des Versprechens, dies nicht zu tun._

_Der Siebenjährige Chris versuchte, die Tränen herunter zu schlucken, als er den kleinen Zettel mit der nicht wirklich ernst gemeinten auf seinem Bett liegen sah, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Traurig setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und begann, Hausaufgaben zu machen._

_Die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete sich und Piper betrat den Raum. Sie legte einen Stapel Kleider in die Laden seines Schrankes._

_Als sie das leise Schniefen ihres jüngeren Sohnes hörte drehte sie sich um. Eine Träne fiel auf die Mathematikhausaufgaben._

_Die älteste der mächtigen Drei seufzte leise und trat zu ihm. "Sie sind schon wieder ohne dich gegangen, nicht wahr?"_

_Er nickte nur leise._

_"Na komm." Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett und breitete die Arme aus._

_Chris lief zu ihr und krabbelte auf ihren Schoß._

_Sie umarmte ihn fest und er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. "Shhh.", flüsterte sie. "Sie meinen es nicht böse. Sie wollen dir nicht wehtun. Aber Wyatt ist immer so ungeduldig, er will nur nicht warten."_

_Der Kleine wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, doch aus dem Mund seiner Mutter glaubte er die tröstenden Worte._

Eine einsame Träne rollte Chris Wange hinunter als er an diese Zeit dachte.

Damals war noch alles gut gewesen.

Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass hinter ihm zwei Hexen materealisierten, so sehr war er in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen.

Auch Phoebes Berührung, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte, nahm er nicht wahr.

Und dass seine Tante seine Träume teilte, dass sie sah, was er sah, wusste er ebenfalls nicht.

_"Sind sie schon weg?"_

_Der Elfjährige nickte._

_"Tut mir Leid, das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich dich nicht so lange aufgehalten hätte-"_

_"Nein.", unterbrach Chris seine Mutter. "Du kannst nichts dafür, du bist am allerwenigsten Schuld. Sie hätten doch sowieso nicht gewartet, auch wenn ich nicht mitgekommen wäre einkaufen. Das kam ihnen nur gelegen - so müssen sie mich nicht ertragen und haben eine gute Entschuldigung." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bitter klang._

_"Oh, Liebling.", meinte Piper mitleidig. "Komm, lass uns etwas spielen. Wie wäre es mit Scrabble?"_

_Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. "Aber du lässt mich nicht gewinnen, damit ich mich wieder besser fühle."_

_"Versprochen.", lächelte Piper und ging das Spiel holen._

Paige lehnte sich an den Pfeiler. Scheinbar hatte Phoebe eine Vision ... und zwar eine ziemlich lange.

Die ältere war nicht bereit abzubrechen. Zwar war das unerlaubtes Eindringen in Chris' Privatsphäre, aber sie wollte das jetzt wissen.

_Chris trat ins Wohnzimmer._

_"Happy Birthday!", schallte es ihm entgegen._

_An der Wand standen Tante Phoebe, Onkel Coop, ihre zwei Töchter, sowie Tante Paige und Onkel Henry samt Sohn._

_Und in der Mitte des Raumes wartete eine strahlende Piper, in der Hand eine riesige Torte auf der vierzehn Kerzen brannten._

_Nur Leo und Wyatt fehlten._

_Chris beschloss die Tatsache, dass sein Vater und sein Bruder an seinem Geburtstag nicht da waren, zu ignorieren und den Tag trotzdem zu genießen._

_"Danke, Leute!"_

_Er musste die Kerzen ausblasen und jeder aß ein Stück Kuchen, welcher vorzüglich schmeckte._

_Dann trat einer nach dem anderen vor um sein Geschenk zu überreichen, er packte alle Päckchen sorgfältig aus um die Spannung zu erhöhen._

_Es war ein großartiger Tag. Bis -_

_Ja, bis Piper ihm als letzte ihr Geschenk geben wollte. Sie hatte ihn noch gar nicht erreicht, da steckte schon ein Degen in ihrem Rücken, ebenso wie in denen von Phoebe, Coop, Paige und Henry._

_Niemand hatte die Dämonen kommen sehen._

_Piper schaffte es, trotz schwerer Verwundung, den Dämon, der hinter ihr stand, zu zersprengen, und das rettete ihren Kopf - die Hälse der anderen vier waren bereits durchtrennt und die Dämonen wandten sich nun den Kindern zu, einer von ihnen drehte sich zu Chris um._

_Dieser war nie besonders mächtig gewesen - zumindest lang nicht so mächtig wie Wyatt - doch als er seine Mum blutend und zitternd auf dem Boden liegen sah explodierte seine Magie._

_Er sandte eine riesige Druckwelle aus purer Magie ab, die alle Dämonen explodieren und seine toten Verwandten gegen die Wand krachen ließ, doch das bemerkte er nicht._

_Er kniete neben seiner sterbenden Mutter._

_Der Dolch hatte sich mit seinem Besitzer in Luft aufgelöst, doch Piper blutete ohne Ende._

_"Dad!", rief Chris._

_"Dad! DAD!_ DAD_!"_

_Doch der Gerufene kam nicht._

_"DAD, KOMM SCHON, MUM STIRBT!_ DAD! LEO_!!!"_

_Keine Antwort._

_Der Teenager begann zu weinen, Tränen fielen auf das blasse Gesicht seiner Mutter._

_"Es tut mir so Leid!", schluchzte er. "Wenn ich nur heilen gelernt hätte ..."_

_"Nicht ... deine Schuld", brachte Piper mühsam hervor._

_"DOCH! Dad hasst mich, und nur deswegen kommt er nicht, nur deswegen musst du sterben!"_

_"Das ... stimmt ... doch ... gar nicht"_

_"Doch."_

_"Nein"_

_Pipers Blick suchte den ihres Sohnes._

_"Ich ... liebe dich ... Chris", hauchte sie_

_"Ich dich auch!", beteuerte er. "Ich dich auch! Ich wünschte, ich könnte was tun ..."_

_Sie lächelte schwach._

_Dann fielen ihre Augen zu und ihre verkrampften Muskeln entspannten sich._

_"NEIN! MUM! _MUUUM!_"_

Phoebe riss sich los, geschockt von dem eben gesehenen.

Doch sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, damit fertig zu werden, sondern packte erneut Chris' Schultern, diesmal jedoch beide, und schüttelte ihn.

"Chris! CHRIS! CHRIS!"

Er schrak heftig zusammen, kehrte jedoch in die Realität zurück.

"Verdammt, was macht ihr hier?", stieß er geschockt hervor und rappelte sich hastig auf, wobei er fast vom Pfeiler fiel.

Besorgt ergriff Phoebe seinen Arm. Sie ließ sich auf das Metall sinken und zwang Chris dazu, sich neben sie zu setzten, dann winkte sie ihre jüngere Schwester zu sich.

Als auch Paige Platz genommen hatte sah sie ihren Neffen ernst an.

"Du bist Pipers und Leos Sohn." Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

"Woher weißt du das?", fragte der Wächter des Lichts erschrocken.

"Ich habe gesehen, was du gesehen hast." Dann fiel ihr Paiges verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck auf und sie erzählte der Rothaarigen schnell von den Erinnerungen.

Chris saß mit gesenktem Kopf und zusammengepressten Lippen da und schwieg.

"Du bist also mein Neffe."

Er nickte nur.

"Wann wirst du geboren?"

"In knapp zehn Monaten - falls ich überhaupt gezeugt werde.", wisperte er.

Phoebe erstarrte. "Moment - du hast deine Eltern auseinander gebracht, nur um Wyatt näher zu sein, und damit wissentlich deine Existenz aufs Spiel gesetzt?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn sie mich nicht kennenlernen, werden sie mich nicht vermissen."

"Ich würde dich vermissen.", sagte Phoebe bestimmt. "Ich weiß jetzt wer du bist und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn du nicht geboren wirst."

Chris sah überrascht auf. "Erhlich?", wisperte er.

Phoebe und Paige nickten. "Ehrlich!", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Der Blick des jungen Mannes huschte zwischen seinen Tanten hin und her. "Ihr seid genau so, wie ich euch in Erinnerung habe." Er lächelte, doch dann fiel ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. "Leo leider auch.", murmelte er. "Und Mum hasst mich."

"Das tut sie nicht - sie hat nur Angst um Wyatt."

"Wie Dad."

Phoebe seufzte.

"Chris. Ich weiß jetzt, dass du keine leichte Vergangenheit hattest - und die Zeit mit uns war wohl das Schlimmste. Aber das wird sich ändern - wir können das ändern."

Ein hoffnungsvoller Ausdruck glitt auf sein Gesicht.

"Erst bringen wir deine Eltern wieder zusammen und dann weihen wir sie ein, okay? Sie werden dich nicht mehr hassen."

Paige lächelte.

"Meint ihr, das geht?", fragte Chris zweifelnd.

"Natürlich geht das.", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

"Wir schaffen das. Du wirst wieder glücklich werden!", schwor Phoebe und Paige nickte bestätigend.

Chris lächelte.

Zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren glaubte er wieder den Worten eines anderen.

Zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren glaubte er wieder daran, eines Tages glücklich sein zu können.

-THE END-

Reviews: :D


End file.
